


Operation: Highschool

by IWearASheetNowSheetsAreCool



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel/Hunter, Angels in disguise, Cheating, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Teenage Vessel, Wings, teen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWearASheetNowSheetsAreCool/pseuds/IWearASheetNowSheetsAreCool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Operation: Highschool. (It's more serious in Enochian) That's the resent mission Castiel has been assigned to. What he doesn't understand, is why? Of all angels, why was he put in that group. He understands Gabriel, and Balthazar, but why him? He knows nothing about how to "fit in" with humans. Especially those of a younger age. Now he's expected to act like he is one of them. And for what? A test for Gods weaker children. If he wants to know how there behavior has changed from a first person point of you, why doesn't he visit Earth himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Smells Like Teen Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://youtu.be/XH332wYtO6w
> 
> Play while reading.

Operation: Highschool. (It's more serious in Enochian) That's the resent mission Castiel has been assigned to. What he doesn't understand, is why? Of all angels, why was he put in that group. He understands Gabriel, and Balthazar, but why him? He knows nothing about how to "fit in" with humans. Especially those of a younger age. Now he's expected to act like he is one of them. And for what? A test for Gods weaker children. If he wants to know how there behavior has changed from a first person point of you, why doesn't he visit Earth himself?

 

     Castiel calmly shuts the locker door, and drapes the oversized bag onto his thin shoulders. He sighs and walks towards the hallway at the back of the crowded school that contains the English classrooms. It would be so much easier if he were aloud to use his powers. He could just fly there. The angel finds the door with the sign that reads 'Mr.Cunnings'. He turns the handle and walks into the room. Castiel examines his surroundings and finds the seat he wants near the back of the noisy classroom. He makes his way over to it and sits down, removing his bag.

    

     He can hear the teenagers next to him whispering. Out of curiosity he listens in, only having to use a little power to make out what they are saying.

    

     "Mmm, who is that, Dean?" A female with blonde hair asks supposed Dean.

    

     "Hell, I don't know."

    

     "He's fucking hot."

     

     Dean snorts. "If you say so, Jess." Jess and Dean. Noted.

 

     Dean looks over at Castiel, giving him a slight smile. "Hey." He says with nod.

    

      "Umm..hello. I am Castiel."

 

     He raises both eyebrows as a way to silently say 'Well okay then.' "Uh, Dean." He points at the female next to him. "This is my obnoxious brother's girlfriend, Jess."

     She slaps him playfully on the shoulder. "Dean!"

 

     Dean smirks, bringing his attention back to Castiel. "So, Cas. You new here?"

 

     He doesn't know if he likes his new nickname or not, but be ignores it. "Yes. Today is my first day at this school."

 

     "Cool. You just made yourself your first friends." He winks and laughs to himself.

 

     It's strange for Castiel to think about, having friends. Angels don't really have _friends._ They are made to follow orders, not have relationships with others. "Yes, I suppose so."

 

     "Uh..yeah." He turns his attention to the teacher, smiling slightly.

 

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

       The cafeteria is overly full and smells of greasy food and B.O. He crinkles his nose at it and sits in a seat at a round table. So far Highschool is very unpleasant. The students don't seem to understand proper grammar. For example, earlier when he was having a conversation with his 'friend', Dean:

_"Dude, you got to try the pie at Ellen's Diner! It-"_

_"Have to."_

_"What?"_

_"The word is 'have' not 'got."_

_"Uh..as I was saying. Ellen is kinda my aunt. Well she's super close to my dad cus' they've been friends forever."_

_"It is because._ Cus _' is not a word."_

_"Dude, who put the stick up your ass."_

_Castiel gives him that kind of adorable squinty eyed head turn. "I don't understand."_

_Dean just smiles and shakes his head. "Man, you need to get laid or something."_

_"But I do not want to have sex."_

_Dean seems to be amused by that. "Whatever, dude. You're wired."_

_"I-"_

_"But in that good sorta way."_

     Castiel's mind wanders back to the present when he sees Dean, Jess, and a long haired male sit in the seats next to him. "Oh, hello." He tries to give them the most realistic smile he can manage. Probably failing.

 

     "Sup. I'm Sam." The dark haired boy smiles at him.

 

     "Uh...Cas." Might as well use the ridiculous name Dean gave him. Maybe it 'fit's in' better.

 

     He sees Dean smirk a little out of the corner of his eye. "So, how is the school treating ya?"

 

     He tries his hardest not to correct him. "Highschool is not enjoyable."

 

     Dean chuckles at that. "Well. At least your truthful. Five points for Gryffindor!" Dean and his friends laugh at Cas' confused look. "What, you've never read Harry Potter?"

 

      "No."

 

      "Have you at least seen the movies?"

 

     "I have no knowledge of 'Harry Potter'."

 

     "Do you live under a rock or something?"

 

     "No, I do-"

 

     "Your coming over and watching it, no excuses."

 

      "If you insist."

 

     Dean gives him another one of those laughs and picks up his repulsive smelling burger.

 

     There's a few minutes of silence before Dean sets his food down and looks at Cas. "Why aren't you eating."

 

     "I do not eat." Dean gives him an odd look and doesn't reply for a second.

 

     "You mean like anorexic?" He asks jokingly. Then there is a moment were the three of them suddenly go completely silent, and there's a guilty look on Deans face. Castiel sees Sam get up and walk away, head lowered in a way the makes him look a few years younger.

 

     "Shit." Dean quickly gets up and runs after the brown haired boy.

 

     Cas looks towards Jess. "I do not understand."

 

     Jess gives him a sad look before speaking. "Um..Sam just recently got over anorexia." She looks down at her hands like it would make her feel less uncomfortable. "Sam almost died last month. He got in a car crash because he passed out. Um..Sam and Dean are brothers. They're having a really hard time getting over it and Sammy's depression has been getting worse lately." She looks like she's on the verge of tears by the time she's finished.

 

     "I am very sorry, Jessica."

 

     Cas doesn't see Dean or Sam the rest of the day.

 

 

    


	2. Child of Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://youtu.be/i_FcHC0GZzw
> 
> Play while reading.

     Castiel sits in the same spot the next day. Dean is there, physically at least, but his mind is off in Wonderland. Fighting the Red Queen and drinking tasteless tea with the Mad Hatter.

 

     Cas clears his throat. "Hello, Dean." It takes a minute for Deans rusty clockwork to start working.

 

     "Oh, uh. Hey." He looked down at the pencil marked desk.

 

     "I apologize for yesterday.

 

     "It wasn't your fault, man. You don't need to apologize." He makes eye contact with the angel for the first time that day. "Jess told you?"

 

     "Yes. And it it partly my fault. If I had food you would have not talked about it at all. So I am sorry."

 

     "You couldn't have know, Cas. Seriously. It's okay. Don't worry about it."

 

     "You are a very kind person, Dean." He gives Dean a smile that is less faked than yesterday's.

 

     "Thanks..I guess."

 

     "You are welcome."

 

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

     Sam isn't there at lunch that day, but at least Dean looks slightly happier.

     "Dude, Cas you wouldn't believe what happened during calc today." Dean starts as he sets his tray of food on the table, that has double the servings of everyone else. "This one dude..." Cas' mind wanders before Dean even gets to the point and it stays there until he hears the mention of the name Gabriel.

 

     "Gabriel who?"

 

     "Uh...I'm not sure. Maybe Novak..."

 

     "Gabriel Novak is my brother."

 

     "Seriously? You guys are nothing alike!"

 

     "I have noticed."

 

     It's quiet again for a few minutes while Jess and Dean eat. Until Dean sighs and turns towards Castiel. "Seriously man. You gotta eat something."

 

     "I-"

 

     Dean stops him before he can even really start. "Here.." He turns the blue plastic tray so that the helping of potato wedges is right in front of Cas. "Eat these."

 

     Cas hesitantly picks one up and starts to chew on it. It's not terrible at least. He gives Dean a little smile of fake appreciation and finishes his potatoes. 

 

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

     Cas has a cell phone now. He has absolutely no idea how to use it, but he has one. It was a present from Gabriel. Well, the only reason Gabe got it for him was because Dean gave Cas his phone number. After about ten minutes of searching the touch screen phone, he finds the keypad and dials Dean number. Cas patiently waits for him to answer but he ever does. Instead, a woman's voice starts talking to him, telling him that Dean wasn't there.

 

     "Who is this?! Where is Dean? Tell me where Dean is!" And of course the beep that indicates leaving a voicemail happens and Cas freaks out.

 

     "Dean! Dean, are you okay!?" Then there's the sound of hanging up, which worries Cas even more.

 

     Not even thinking about the possible consequences, he appears in Deans bedroom. His walls are covered in rock posters and record cases. His queen sized but is neatly made and cleared off, unlike the floor that is covered in dirty clothes. There is a short dresser next to his bed, covered in various antique items. Cas can hear water running behind a door on the other side of the room. Of course when he opens it he finds something different than what he expected. There is a naked, singing, Dean in the shower. If not for the bar attached to the center of the glass door, and the black towels hanging from it, he would have a complete view of Dean.

 

     Cas' eyes go absurdly wide and he sprints out of the small bathroom, maybe closing the door a little to loud. The water suddenly stops and he can hear rustling coming from inside.

 

     "Sam, can you not hear th-"

 

     He's suddenly face to face with an almost naked Dean.

 

     "Cas? What are you doing hear? And di-"

 

     "The woman on the phone said that you were gone and then there was beeping and I came here to see if you we're okay but you were actually just in the shower."

 

     "You mean, the phone went to voicemail?"

 

     "She did mention that, yes."

 

     "Dude, have you never used a fucking phone?"

 

     "No, I have never had an occasion."

 

     Dean actually doubles over in laughter. "Man, I don't know wether to hug you and comfort you or slap the person who raised you."

 

     "I do not require comforting Dean."

 

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

Apparently Dean didn't mind the whole shower incident, because within an hour of it Dean, Cas, and Sam are in the living room watching _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone._

 

     The two brothers are lounged lazily on the couches, while is sitting as awkward as his human vessel will allow, in the cushioned chair.

 

     "Dean, I do not understand why Harry is in such a small room when the house is plenty big enough to fit another comfortable sized one. The male does not seem to be enjoying it.

 

     "Cas. Just watch the movie."

 

     "But, I.."

 

     Dean throws one of the pillows at him. "Movie."

 

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

     By the time the movie's over Sam and Dean are fast asleep, the light haired brother snoring slightly. Cas doesn't know if it would be rude to leave or not, so he doesn't. Instead, he gets up and wanders the two story house. He ends up in Dean's room again and examines everything closer. He sees a picture of a young, blonde haired woman next to Deans bed. It's not framed in any way, just rested against a stack of CD cases. He turns it over and reads the words _Mary Winchester._ He wondered if it was his sister, or possibly a younger picture of his mother. Going by the age of the photograph.

 

     Around ten minutes later Dean walks into the room.

 

     "Hey. Sorry for falling asleep, I've just had a really long weak and I have just be-."

 

     "It's okay Dean." He gives him his realist smile yet.

 

     "So..um." He looks down at the floor. "I don't know what to talk about. This is kind of awkward."

 

     "I can leave if-"

 

     "No, Cas. I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about the lack of conversation topics."

 

     "Oh, well I enjoyed the movie.

 

     "Of course you did. It's freaking _Harry Potter."_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback? Pretty please?


	3. The Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WTth7Ti_aGE
> 
> Play while reading.

Cas is surprised when Gabriel and Balthazar appear at their table the next day at lunch. He hasn’t seen them much around the school, except for a couple times in the hall. They probably leave during lunch, but apparently they are very interested is Castiel’s life today.

 

                Dean looks at the two males. “Hello Castiel’s brother. Hello person I have never met.”

 

                “Hello, Dean.” Balthazar responds with his deep British accent. “I am Castiel’s brother as well.”

 

                Deans face changes to a look of amazement, and he turns to Sam. “OH MY GOD HE IS MOTHER FUCKING BRITISH.” Now to Castiel. “YOUR BROTHER IS MOTHER FUCKING BRITISH.”

 

                “Yes, Dean. Balthazar is British.” He says with an extremely bored tone.

 

                “And you didn’t think to tell me!?”

 

                “I did not think it was of importance.”

 

                Dean just smiles and laughs a little. “Sorry Zar, I kind of freaking love England. As soon as I graduate I’m moving there.”

 

                “It’s Balthazar, you twat.”

 

                “Fine, _Balthazar_ no need to get your panties in a twist.”

 

                “I am not wearing _panties._ ”

 

                Dean turns to Cas. “Are you sure that is a male? Because he acting like a little girl.”

 

                Cas sighs. “Dean..”

 

                “Pft. Sor _ry._ ”

 

                Gabriel stands up. “Well you guys obviously don’t want us here so we’ll be leaving.” He gives Sam an extremely obvious wink and walks away, his brother following behind.

 

                Sam has an almost horrified look on his face and Jess is laughing hysterically beside him, while Cas just looks annoyed.

 

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

Cas is over at Dean and Sam’s house again later that day. This time it’s by invitation though. Dean insists that Cas watches Doctor Who with him, and he has a hard time saying no to Dean.

 

It would probably be more enjoyable if Dean who let him ask questions about it. But Dean believes his questions are ‘stupid’ and ‘irrelevant to the show’. Cas believes otherwise.

 

“Dean how-“

 

“No.”

 

“But it’s so ilo-“

 

“No, Cas. You never apply logic to Who!”

 

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

                It ‘s around 1:00 am when Dean decides it’s probably time to go to bed, because they did still have school the next morning.

 

                “We can just share my bed, we’re both guys.”

 

                Cas obviously can’t tell him that he doesn’t sleep, so his just nods.

 

                Dean tosses Cas a pair of pajama pants and begins undressing. It shouldn’t bother Cas, because he has already seen him pretty much naked. And the human body has never made him uncomfortable before. But this was a different kind of uncomfortable, like he doesn’t know whether to look away or walk closer to him to get a better view. What makes it worse is that he has never felt anything like it either, so it just confuses him. He decides he better try to ignore it, and changes into the dark blue pants.

 

                Dean crawls under the blanket in nothing but basketball shorts.

 

                “Come on, Cas. I’m not going to murder you in your sleep.”

 

                “I didn’t think..” He just sighs instead of finishing the sentence.

                Cas walks over to the bed hesitantly, and slides under the blanket, lying as still as physically possible.

 

                “What? Do I stink or something?” Dean asks with joking tone.

 

                “No Dean. You do not smell.”

 

                “Then why do you look like you’re about to crap yourself.”

 

“I..I don’t know. I just..” He slides further under the blanket feeling his cheeks burn.

 

“Cas, you are the weirdest person have ever met.” He laughs lightly and reaches over to turn the lamp off. “But that’s okay. It’s the good kind of weird.”

 

 Cas hears quiet snoring a few minutes later.

 

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

Half way through the night Cas hears Dean start mumbling. He tries to ignore, and is successful, until Dean rolls over and two of his limbs land on Cas. And that’s not the worst part. The worst part is the thing poking him in the thigh.

 

Cas freezes, not knowing if he should jump out of the bed or just try to forget it’s there.

 

“Dean.” Apparently neither. “Dean wake up.”

 

Dean stirs a little bit before actually waking us, and then it still takes a moment for him to realize what was going on. His eyes suddenly go wide and he practically leaps off the bed.  

 

“Fuck! Dude, I am sorry! Oh my god! I can’t believe that just happened! Fuck!” He runs into the bathroom and closes the door.

 

Cas suddenly gets this overwhelming feeling like he’s going to laugh, and cry, and scream at the same time.

 

Instead he just flies back to him and his brothers small apartment, with the sudden urge to curl up in a ball and never move again.

 

               

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

                Dean doesn’t even talk to him the next day at school, and Cas  ends up back at the apartment by himself during lunch. Reading a book. And it’s like that for the rest of the week.

 

                Cas does not understand why Dean is making such a big deal about it. It’s a natural thing, and Cas doesn’t care at all. He’s an Angel that’s older than the earth, not an eighteen year old teenager.

 

                He decides he should be the one to start a conversation, because Dean obviously isn’t going to any time soon. So he does that next Monday in English class.

 

                “Hello, Dean.” He tries to sound as casual as possible.

 

                Dean’s face turns fifty shades of red before he replies. “Hi.”

 

                Silence.

 

                “Shit, Cas I’m really sorr-“

 

                “It’s okay Dean. Let’s just forget it happened.”

 

                “Okay, awesome, thanks Cas.”

 

                Dean slouches farther into his chair still looking extremely uncomfortable.


	4. Have you never read the bible?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://youtu.be/W6H8WcTPnWM
> 
> Play while reading.

               Lunch that day is a lot more awkward than it should be. First off, Dean keeps blushing any time Cas says anything. AT ALL. Second, Jess and Sam decided they want to start a conversation about sex. Well, more about losing their virginities, but still. Dean is just sitting there, radiating discomfort, looking physically pained. Cas decides it’s time he talks to Dean about this.

                “Dean,” there goes the blushing again, “I need to speak with you.”

                “Oh..uh. Okay. Um. I’m listening.”

                “Alone.”

                Who knew someone’s face could turn the actual color of a tomato? Cas was learning new things every day, here at J.R.R. Tolkien High School. “Oh..uh. Yeah.” He stands up with his arms crossed over his chest. “Okay.”

                Castiel stands and walks out the cafeteria door, Dean trailing behind, tail between his legs, and out to one of the old unused hallways of the school. The walk there is completely silent, and the atmosphere was even more painfully awkward than it had been at the lunch table.

                “Dean, I do not understand why you are making such a.. big deal about this. I told you to just forget about it. I do not mind. I am not bothered about it at all, and I refuse to sit there watching you look uncomfortable.”

                There is a long moment of silence. “The dream was about you.”

                “People dream about their friends, I have heard. And I do believe we are friends now, so why should that be a worrisome thing?” Cas asked, not getting it yet.

                Dean sighed, exasperated at his friend’s ridiculous innocence. “Cas. It was a sex dream. About you. I dreamt I was having sex with you,” he told him bluntly.

               “Oh.” Now it’s Castiel’s turn to be extremely uncomfortable. So uncomfortable that he forgets that he’s supposed to be a _human_ at the moment, and before he knows it he’s poofed back into his apartment, the sound of wings flapping left behind.

               Dean faints.  

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

               As lunch hour nears its end, Sam Winchester begins to worry as to why his brother and Castiel have yet to return. He’d have assumed they were skiving off if it weren’t for the fact that they’d left all of their school things behind.

               

                “Jess, I’m gonna go look for Dean, alright?” he tells his girlfriend, kissing her cheek and getting up. “Watch my stuff?” he asks, starting to walk away.

               

               “Sure,” the girl answers, watching after him for a moment, before going back to her pasta and picking up her novel again.

              

                 Sam leaves the crowded cafeteria and makes his way out to the hallways. It takes a few minutes, but eventually he stumbles upon Dean, crumpled on the ground.

               

                In that moment, a tremendous amount of fear goes through him. He recalls himself collapsing from lack of food, and his stomach churns at the thought of it. But no, Dean is the healthy not-fucked-up one. This is something else. Perhaps he got in a fight with Cas and got knocked out? No, that was equally ridiculous. Castiel is incredibly scrawny, and Sam has a feeling that he harbors nothing but good intent toward them all. But where is Cas then? Why has he just left Dean here?

               

                After the split second of panic, Sam drops to his knees and checks his brother for a pulse. He seems entirely healthy, just, well, _unconscious_ , so the younger boy pats his cheek and says his brother’s name until he comes to.

               

               “Wh- huh?” Dean mumbles upon awaking, his eyelids fluttering and body going into defense mode. He’s clearly still in shock from the sudden disappearance of a certain scrawny teenage angel. “Uh. Uhm… Sam?”

               

                “Yeah, hey. You okay? What happened?” Sam asks, sitting back on his heels and looking relieved. Dean was okay, of course he was. He was _always_ okay. One of them had to be

               

                Dean rubs his face and sits up, shaking his head to clear the fogginess. He doesn’t quite understand what happened, and tries to put it off as lack of sleep, since he’d hardly slept since _the incident_. “I don’t know, man. Honest.” He clears his throat, recalling how Cas had left after his confession, and dread pools within him. Well. This blows. “I’m fine. Really,” he mumbles, standing up shakily. He regains himself after a moment and just walks back to the cafeteria, Sam on his tail. Dean simply shrugs at the mention of Cas.

               

               And everything was back to normal… Except Dean knows now that there is something not right, and he is determined to figure it out.

 

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

( _vvvvvvvv)_ Castiel’s head snaps to the left where the slim black phone is vibrating on the bedside table. ( _vvvvvvvv)_ He slides to answer.

                “Dean.”

                “Cas..um..WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT? You were standing right in front of me, less than a foot away, and then _POOF_ you just disappeared. HOW DID YOU DO THAT? It makes no sense. Will you please fill me, because..be-bec-“

                “DEAN! Calm down. I will be there to explain in a moment.”

                Cas is standing in front of Dean less than a second later, phone still pressed to his ear. “Dean I-“

                Next thing he knows, Dean is producing one of the most high pitched screams ever heard. Cas throws his hand over Deans mouth, slightly muffling the sound. “Dean, let me explain.”

                “HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN BEING ABLE TO JUST APPEAR OUT OF NOWHERE? BECAUSE I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW!” Cas knows that telling Dean the truth will make him fail his mission, but he doesn’t anymore. Not really. He cares about Dean, he cares that he’s okay. His orders can wait.

                “I’m an angel of the lord.”

                “Get the hell out of here. There’s no such thing.”

                “Dean, you have to believe me.”

                “Prove it.” Cas looks contemplative for a moment and then a second later there is a flash of lighting causing the angels wings to cast huge shadows on Deans light blue walls.

                “Holy fuck. You’re seriously an angel. A real angel.”

                “Yes, Dean. But you cannot tell anyone, not even Sam. I have already risked enough telling you.”

                “Wait. So you can appear anywhere at all.”

                “Yes.”

                “Any time too?”

                “Yes, technically, but-“

                “YOU CAN TRAVEL ANYWHERE IN TIME AND SPACE. YOU’RE LIKE A TIMELORD. OH MY GOD. WHAT IS GOING ON!?”

                “Dean, you should calm down.”

                “Sorry. Uh..sorry. Are your brothers angels too?”

                “Yes, Gabriel and Balthazar are angels as well. Their names should be a giveaway Dean. Have you never read the bible?”

                Dean sits shakily down onto his bed, ignoring that comment and trying not to freak out. He is the kind of person who doesn’t have crazy things happen to him. Especially not things like _this_.  

                “You know what..” Dean reaches over and turns on his radio, hoping for some calming music. To his great misfortune the song ‘Stairway to Heaven’ by Led Zeppelin is on. “Fucking fuck,” the blonde curses, then switches stations, finding some Neutral Milk Hotel and settling on that.

                Dean lies back on his bed, closing his eyes and resting his hands over his stomach, much to Castiel’s confusion. “Dean? What are you-“

                Cas is interrupted by Dean lifting a hand and telling him, “shhhh.” Cas tries again to ask him what he’s doing, tilting his head curiously, but is shushed again. “Just shhh. This isn’t real. I am dreaming. I fell asleep in calculus and I am dreaming,” he says calmly, trying to convince himself.

                “I can see how that that would be a logical assumption for you, Dean, considering my apparent presence in your dreams. However, you are very much awake right now.”

                Dean sputters, his face going to pink. “But.. but how is this even _possible_?” he asks, sounding desperate and defeated.

                “Dean Winchester, there is so very much you don’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For avenging_wholockian3


	5. Hold On to What You Believe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://youtu.be/0O6MLTSKITw
> 
> Play while reading.

“Dean Winchester, there is so very much you don’t know.”

“Enlighten me.”

Cas sucks in a breath as though he’s about to give a long speech, but then _zap!_ He’s gone.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Castiel spins around in thorough bewilderment. “What.” He is face to face with his elder brothers. “Gabriel, Balthazar, why have you removed me of my previous location?”

“We’re going to need to give you a little talk, Cassy.” Gabriel utters, sounding more serious, more troubled than normal.

“I am listening.”

“Sorry brother, but you’re gunna have to stop _associating_ with the Winchester boys.”

“I do not understand, Gabriel.”

“John Winchester is a hunter.” There goes Cas’ head turn again.

“But-“

“Bet you didn’t see that one coming!” Gabe gives him a little wink with that statement.

“I do not see how that is relevant to my relationship with Dean and Samuel Winchester.”

“Hunters mean demons, Cas. Our mission is to observe the human race. If we get involved with anything else it will draw attention to us. And we will fail to complete our orders.”

“Then I shall not get involved. The Winchester sons do not hunt. _They_ are not around demons. Their father is.”

“Do you really think Zachariah will care? He will send you back to Heaven without any second thoughts!”

“I will speak to him, there is a possibility that I would be able to change his mind.”

“No, Cas.”

“Gabriel, please?”

“Castiel, we are your friends, but we are also your superiors. You are required to listen to us.”

Castiel doesn’t say anything, only stares at the floor as though it will answer all of his questions. “You are beginning to feel emotions, Cas. You have witnessed many of your brothers falling, do you really want that?”

“Like you?” There is an uncomfortably long silence, the pain on Gabriel’s face obvious.

_Many years ago Gabriel had fallen, for many different reasons. Everyone thought he was dead because he had hidden from the other Angels. There were no signs of him for ages, until the day he returned to Heaven. At first Gabriel believed it was forgiveness for his sins, but it wasn’t that at all. God brought him back because he was desperate for more soldiers and Gabriel was an Archangel so he was of even more benefit. No Angel wound even speak to him for months, not even his closest brothers. He felt pathetic. Worthless. He has not been the same since._

“You’ve changed Castiel.” Then he’s gone, leaving an empty space in front of Castiel.

“Balthazar..”

“It’s true Castiel, Zachariah will send you back. You are getting to emotionally attached to Dean Winchester. You cannot fall for a human, and do not say that that can’t happen, because I know from experience that it can. You will risk everything.”

“I am not _falling_ for Dean Winchester. He believes we are friends. That is all, Balthazar.”

“Oh, stop it. You cannot lie to me. I know you want to fuck the maggot.”He sounds slightly disgusted as he says it, while Castiel just tries to keep from doing something ridiculous.  

“You know _nothing_ about me.” Castiel only sounds so offended because he knows that it’s true. He knows that multiple times he has felt something towards Dean that he had never felt before. And it scares him, confuses him.   He always attempts to ignore the feeling, push them away and pretend they’re not there, because he knows what emotions lead to. Doubt, in everything he was so sure of before. So he chooses not to feel them. Or at least try. Even if it rarely works. “I do not feel for Dean. I follow my orders. I listen to what I am told because that is what I was made to do. I am _not_ a human. I don’t have _human like_ emotions. I am an Angel.”

“Then follow Zachariah’s! Raphael’s! Our fathers! If you are too much of a bloody idiot to do that, at least stay away from John Winchester. Away from their home, because it is not safe, Cas. You know that.” He places a firm hand on Castiel’s shoulder. “Please don’t be an idiot.” Then Castiel was alone, the apartment completely silent, except for a surprising whimper escaping from his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short! Finals week is pure death. xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously I need feedback. Please. xxx


End file.
